thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Time Switch
Time Switch is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Sandy Fries, it originally aired on September 22, 1987. Official Summary While Tygra and Lion-O hoist an old Suspension Capsule left over from the ThunderCats' arrival on Third Earth, the capsule slips and shatters on the ground. The suspension gases within the capsule escape and envelope Lion-O, causing him to become progressively younger into his infancy. After foolishly attempting to cross a river by way of stones, Lion-O awakens a Tongue-A-Saurus. He is captured by the evil Luna-Taks, but manages to signal the ThunderCats for help. Lion-O, Snarf and the other ThunderCats arrive at the Cave of Time in hopes that the cave will reverse the gas effects on Lion-O. Tygra lures Lion-O into the cave and the Cave of Time reverses the effects of the suspension gases. Lion-O is returned to his true age. Official Moral A crane accident occurs while Lion-O and Tygra are bearing one of the time. Suspension capsules that first brought the ThunderCats to third earth, and Lion-O is engulfed in its gas. As a result, winos aging process is reversed, and he begins to get younger. Realizing winos life is endangered, the ThunderCats plan to put them in the cave of time, which advances the passage of time in order to stop the process. Snarf and Lion-O begin to make their way to the cave but Lion-O, now a mature and innocent, engages in foolhardy escapades endangering himself to using stones across the River of Despair and awakening a Tongue-A-Saurus. In escaping in escaping this creature, however, he is captured by the Luna-Taks, who have observed his plight and plot to hold him and prevent his reaching the cave to be helped. Despite being captured along snarf, Lion-O manages to signal the ThunderCats, who come to his aid. The Tygra, Panthro, and Cheetara are also captured. Once inside Skytomb, however, they use Lion-O smallness to escape. At the Cave of Time, the ThunderCats use food to stop winos crying and induce him into the cave. Their calculations prove correct, as the cave reverses the process begun by the cats of the capsule and Lion-O matures once more to his normal age. In this episode, Lion-O reverts back to youth and immaturity. Part of being immature is the lack of knowledge and disregard for limitations and life. It is not accepting the way things are in the present and wishing they were otherwise. Not all limitations in life are self-imposed or lacking in reason. Many are necessary for our safety and survival and are founded in external reality and in the fact that we are not invincible. In winter, we cannot skate on upon which is not completely frozen. During a thunderstorm, we risk being struck by lightning. If we stand under a tree. Riding a bicycle down to steep uphill and losing control means risking being injured. Growing up involves developing common sense. It means respecting limitations their realistic and which cannot be avoided or wished away. Story While trying to bury one of their old Suspension Capsules, Tygra accidentally drops it right next to Lion-O, causing it to release the suspended animation gas inside it. The gas immediately causes Lion-O to start growing younger. Inside the Cats Lair, Tygra tells Pantrho and Cheetara about the accident and the grim news that Lion-O will continue to grow younger until he disappears from existence. He suggests that the only way to reverse this is to take Lion-O to the Cave of Time. Overhearing the ThunderCats’ conversation, the young Lion-O decides to go to the Cave of Time alone, taking Snarf with him. After a brief encounter with a hungry Tongue-a-Saurus, the two are caught by the Luntaks who take them to SkyTomb. Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens to summon the other ThunderCats, who arrive promptly but are also captured by the Lunataks and imprisoned. With the help of the now infant Lion-O, the ThunderCats escape from the Lunataks’ fortress and drive straight to the Cave of Time. Using one of the C-Ration biscuits stored in the ThunderTank, the ThunderCats lure Lion-O into the Cave and then pull him out the moment he grows to his correct age. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode marks the first and only appearance of the monstrous Tongue-a-Saurus. This creature even had its own LJN Toy. * Neither Mumm-Ra nor the Mutants appear in this episode. * None of the New ThunderCats (Lynx-O, Bengali, Pumyra, Snarfer) appear in the episode. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screnshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Sandy Fries Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)